Kicked Out
by emmajack
Summary: Quinn is kicked out of her parent's home after being caught with Rachel. Rachel tries to comfort her.


A/N: This is one of my first stories, so please be kind and helpful in the comments... I'd love feed back.

Got the prompt from the Kink Meme (rachel/quinn - AU, Quinn isn't pregnant, but she gets kicked out of her house because her parents catch her in sexytimes with Rachel. Rachel takes her in and makes with the hurt/comfort sexing).

**WARNING: **Domestic violence in the heat of the moment... and Angry Sex.

* * *

><p>In the back of her mind she can still hear the yelling. She still remembers the tone her father had when he threw her duffle bag at her. She still remembers the look in her mother's eyes. Even though Rachel is doing <em>that<em> _thing_ with her tongue. At least she can't hear their words any more. The feel of Rachel's body against hers and the touch of Rachel's hands on her breasts got rid of them. She can still remember though. She still feels it.

"Make me forget," she pled to the brunette an hour earlier. _Make me forget them. Make me forget what they said about you, about us. Make me forget this feeling_. And Rachel set about doing that, first with sweet kisses in the car, but later with tongue and hands in the brunette's room. She still remembers. After a few moments, Rachel stops and slides up Quinn's body laying kisses randomly on her torso. _That thing_ wasn't working and they both knew it.

"Fuck." Quinn says.

"It will be okay, sweetheart. I'll take care of you." Rachel wraps a protective arm around her girlfriend, trying to reassure the blonde.

Quinn just breaks down. Hot tears fall down her cheeks as her torso shakes with the sobs. She's lost, homeless, abandoned. Rachel scoops the blonde up and into her body, gripping the taller girl and whispering into her ear. Suddenly Quinn remembers this position. This is how they were when Russell had walked in on them.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Quinn shouts, sitting up and taking wild swings at the brunette. "This is your fault. You knew he was home, that we would get caught. You wanted to destroy my life!"

"No, Quinn." Rachel says. "I love you."

"You just wanted to get laid. You don't care about me." The blonde is frantically putting her t-shirt back on and quickly making her way to Rachel's door. She's seething now, all the hurt suddenly turned into anger.

"No! I love you!" Rachel shouts, jumping up from the bed.

"You ruined my life!" Quinn says as Rachel approaches her. When the brunette takes another step a strong hand shoots up and meets her cheek, a loud slap resonating in the room. Everything stops.

Quinn, for her part, looks stunned. She keeps glancing between her lover's cheek and her own hand. Rachel just looks resolute.

"I. Love. You." Rachel says and pushes the blonde into the wall. "Get it? I love you. I'm sorry about what happened today. I really am. But I will take care of you. I will always take care of you."

The first kiss is harsh, all teeth and tongue. The anger flows through them. Quinn pushes Rachel back and they hit another wall. This time Quinn traps Rachel's hands above her head and grinds into the shorter girl. Rachel moans; Quinn growls. Rachel pushes back, surprisingly strong despite her stature and somehow they make their way back to the bed. Rachel ends up on top, ripping away at the clothes Quinn managed to put back on a few minutes prior. Quinn grinds up into the brunette, grabbing her ass and scratching her back.

Once they are both naked again on the bed the anger abates, leaving only the bruises and teeth marks. Quinn pushes the brunette so they are both resting on their sides. She brushes the soft dark hair away from Rachel's eyes before leaning in for an innocent kiss. The anger is gone from her eyes and the sadness is back. Rachel almost thinks pregnancy hormones would lead to less violent mood swings.

Rachel starts to build the mood again with long soft kisses and strong hands and sweet words. She keeps a careful eye on Quinn's face to make sure the blonde stays in the moment. She touches the blonde with more pressure than usual to ensure Quinn can feel their connection. She lays sweet kisses on pale skin randomly while constantly whispering about love and protection and happiness. She does this for nearly ten minutes, until Quinn is thrusting her hips into empty air and saying her name like a plea, a prayer.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers, "look at me." Quinn opens her eyes and tries to focus on the brunette. When their eyes meet, Quinn feels Rachel's fingers slide into her and she gasps. Their eyes stay locked on each other for a few strokes, until Quinn falls into the feeling of Rachel. Rachel keeps her thrusts slow and strong, making each one count, making her lover gasp and whimper every time. She's still whispering into Quinn's ear, about love and connection, but also about wet and hot and tight. They both get lost in the feel and the rhythm.

Before either realizes it's about to happen Quinn is moaning Rachel's name and thrashing on the bed, her walls clinching onto Rachel's fingers and tears falling down her cheeks. Rachel is lost for a moment, unsure what to do about the sobs the blonde is emitting so soon after an orgasm. This has never happened.

"I've got you," Rachel says when Quinn grabs desperately for her, "I've got you." Quinn rolls and molds her body to the singer's even as she is crying. Rachel's hands go back to the strong deliberate pressure, holding Quinn tightly to her. "I will always catch you, Quinn. Always protect you. Always love you. Always."

Quinn has calmed a bit and looks up at the brunette. She wipes a few tears off of the brunette's cheeks. "I love you, Rachel."


End file.
